Stolen
by Huntress91
Summary: Taken, Hailey grew up loved for her first two years before being abandoned. Escaping from her abusive guardians, she takes refuge in the forest where she meets a stray Kryptonian. At fifteen, their lives are interrupted by a dangerous tournament. How will it affect Hailey? Will it affect her family or someone else? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Justice League.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

_May 27th_

Hailey Artemis Potter was running as fast as her nine year old body allowed her, red hair streaming behind her. She was running from her uncle. Her hands had slipped after Dudley had barged into her as she was trimming the flowers and she had accidentally cut the whole flower. Unluckily, for her, Hailey's aunt had come outside at that moment and had seen the damage. Petunia had immediately turned around and walked back into the house, calling Vernon's name.

Hailey, knowing what would be happening, took the chance. Turning on her heel, she crawled under the hedge behind the house and ran. She kept running until she found the nearest forest. The forest was her sanctuary, where she had escaped to after running from the Dursleys when she was six before someone had found her and taken her back to the Dursleys. Even then, she didn't stop.

It was nearing dusk when she collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. Panting heavily, Hailey didn't try moving. Just as she was about to get up, a loud crash sounded throughout the forest. Curious, she crept slowly in the direction the crash came from.

Reaching the crash site, Hailey saw a large crater with a spaceship in the middle, half buried in the dirt. Carefully, she slid down the side of the crater, bringing down clumps of dirt as she did so. Seeing the door to the ship, Hailey examined the craft closer. It looked too advanced to belong to Earth, so she assumed it was a spacecraft from an alternate place.

Figuring she had nothing to lose, Hailey cautiously opened the door. Stepping inside silently, Hailey cast a look around. At the front was a control panel for the ship. Closer to the back was a coffin type pod. Looking inside, Hailey saw a girl around her age, her arms lying by her side and eyes closed.

Before she could step away, the pod opened and the girl's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around, her gaze stopping on Hailey. Tilting her head, the girl examined Hailey.

"Hello. Who are you? Where am I?" she asked.

"My name is Hailey Artemis Potter. As for where you are, you are on Earth, in a forest away from civilisation," Hailey answered. "Come out of there. We can talk easier that way." The girl climbed out of the coffin like bed and together they sat at the control panel. Once they were seated, the girl spoke up.

"You told me your name, it's only fair I tell you mine. My name is Kara Zor-El. I was placed in this pod by my parents. I fell asleep and I've been in stasis for three years. The next thing I know, I'm waking up here," Kara said.

"Do you know why you were sent here?" Hailey asked. Kara shook her head.

"No-" Kara was cut off as a hologram of who Hailey assumed to be Kara's parents appeared.

"_Kara, if you're seeing this message then you have likely been transported off Krypton. Your mother and I put you in the pod and programmed it to go to Earth. Krypton's core is unstable and soon going to disappear. Your Aunt Lara sent her son, Kal-El, to Earth. We sent you to the same place as your cousin and hope you help look after him as he grows up_." Zor-El, Kara's father, looked off to the side and a worried expression flitted across his face. Looking back, Zor-El spoke quickly.

"_Listen, Kara. We don't have much time. Just remember that your mother and I love you. We always will. One last thing. In your ship somewhere is two bracelets. Both contain a portable AI of Aunt Lara. She will help you on Earth. I need to go Kara. Stay safe and make sure you find someone to look after you_," Zor-El said. The hologram flickered before disappearing.

The hologram disappearing seemed to snap Kara out of her daze. Her body shook as her mind processed what she had just heard in detail. Hailey knelt in front of Kara, taking her hands.

"Kara, are you okay?" Hailey asked gently. This seemed to open the floodgate of tears she had been keeping at bay. Tears streamed down her face. Hailey stood up and carefully wrapped her arms around Kara. She was startled when Kara clung to her like she was her lifeline.

After letting Kara cry for a few minutes, Hailey gently pulled back and brushed the blonde's hair from her face. Her silvery blue eyes locked onto Kara's sky blue.

"Hey, it'll be okay. You know your parents died, and they sent you away to protect you. It's not your fault they died. Take the chance your parents gave you and grow stronger. In both mind and body," Hailey said softly. As she continued talking, Kara's tears slowed.

"Thank you, Hailey," she replied quietly.

"Anytime, Kara, anytime."

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Six Years Later  
November 5th_

Hailey woke up suddenly. It took a few moments to figure out what had woken her. A tapping on the window caused her to look over. Seeing an owl, she frowned, but let the bird in. Taking the letter from the exhausted looking owl, she offered the bird some water and leftover food. Walking back to bed, she slipped under the covers. As she felt Kara stirring, Hailey opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_I am writing this letter to inform you that this year at Hogwarts, we are hosting the Triwizard Tournament. On October 31st, the champion selection was held. A champion for Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts was chosen. However, your name came out of the Goblet of Fire. The consequences of not participating in the tournament is loss of your magic._

_I am aware you do not wish to attend Hogwarts, but I am afraid that it is a necessity for the year, unless you wish to find other accommodations. The first task is on November 24th. Please reply whether you require quarters and, if you wish to bring others with you, how many people you are bringing._

_I await your letter,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Hailey groaned and dropped back onto the bed, dropping the letter onto the floor.

"What's wrong, Hailey?" Kara mumbled, pulling the redhead closer.

"My name came out of a magical goblet and I'm required to compete or lose my magic," Hailey said blandly. "I don't want to go back there, Kara," she whimpered, curling into her girlfriend.

It broke Kara's heart to see her girlfriend like this. Hailey was a strong woman, both physically and mentally. She knew all about how Hailey had lived before she found her, and even before she was sent to the Dursleys. Kara understood where Hailey was coming from. Her family had abandoned her for her younger brother because he was 'the Boy-Who-Lived' and they were convinced Hailey was a trouble to look after and care for. How could she forgive them for that?

"I know you don't, love. Unfortunately, you and I both know you need your magic to survive. You know I wouldn't let you go alone, and I'm willing to bet that Diana will be there when she can. The twins will want to go, you know this. Plus, apart from Diana, who has League business, there is no one who I trust with the girls," Kara replied softly.

Hailey looked up at Kara and saw the love she held for her reflected in her eyes. Gently pulling Kara's face down to meet hers, she whispered,

"I know," before pressing a kiss to Kara's lips.

They stayed in bed for a few more minutes, sharing kisses, before deciding to get up. They got dressed quickly and walked to the twins' room. After gently shaking awake the two four year olds, they walked downstairs and Hailey began cooking breakfast.

Once they were all eating, Hailey brought her least favourite subject.

"Iris, Isla, once you've finished breakfast, go pack a bag. We're spending the school year in Scotland," Hailey said.

"But mum, I thought you didn't like Britain," Iris said.

Iris and Isla were their adoptive daughters. Hailey and Kara had gone to the Dursleys to get all information they could from Petunia about Hailey and had found twin girls, barely two years old, living life the same way as Hailey had been. After finding out they were Petunia and Vernon's daughters, and that they were magical, they demanded that the Dursleys signed over their daughters' guardianship to the two. This was when they were thirteen and it had been two years since then, making the twins four and the two teens fifteen.

"I don't, but it is a necessity that we go," Hailey said. "If you're good, I'll see if Aunt Diana can come with us to Diagon Alley, okay?" she added.

Iris and Isla nodded enthusiastically before running up to their room. Chuckling, Kara and Hailey made their way to their room. After packing their stuff into a trunk, Hailey shrunk it and put it in her pocket. Once the twins were done packing, their trunks were shrunk and pocketed before they gathered in the entrance hall.

When they were all ready, Hailey gathered her magic and focused on Diana. As she concentrated, the group of four began spinning. They span faster as Hailey poured more magic into the travel spell.

When they stopped spinning, Hailey stopped the flow of her magic and closed her eyes as Kara placed a comforting hand on the back of her neck. After orientating herself, Hailey turned around. Seeing the Justice League, except Diana, looking at their group of four with much suspicion, Hailey could only say one thing.

"Bad time?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

**So that's the first chapter. It took me a while to get the details down that I wanted but I think I managed and t****his is also my first crossover.**** The first part of the chapter, when Hailey finds Kara, was heavily inspired by Look! Up In The Sky! by Belcris. I'm not taking credit for something that was primarily their idea.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-SheDevil911**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, chapter 2. I will aim to update every Sunday if I can. I may update earlier or later but I'll try my best to do it on Sunday.**

**To anyone that says this isn't a crossover: this is a story, therefore things will progress as chapters are updated. Not everything will be revealed in the first chapter. I'll build up to it over the coming chapters.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Bad time?"_

Diana barked out a laugh as Batman immediately pounced and started asking questions.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" he asked. Before Hailey could answer, the twins spoke first.

"Aunt Diana!" Iris and Isla exclaimed, running to her. Diana picked up the excited twins, laughing.

"Hailey Potter, this is Kara Potter and our daughters, Iris and Isla," Hailey answered.

"You know Hailey, if you introduce Kara as a Potter, they would automatically assume she is your wife, as you two look so different, you couldn't be siblings," Diana said.

"I know, Diana," Hailey replied brightly. Diana laughed.

"You know these people, Diana?" Batman asked.

"Yes. Iris and Isla are my goddaughters," Diana said, poking the twins, who were now stood by her. "They lived on Themyscira for a few months after being rescued by those two, who have also been trained by the Amazons since they were eleven, as well as visiting frequently. They left to continue exploring when they were fourteen."

"So that's why you sometimes go somewhere and never talk about it," Green Lantern said in understanding.

"Yes."

"Hang on. I though the Amazons didn't train anyone unless they had Amazon blood," Flash said.

"They don't. Well, Kara was an exception, as she is bonded to Hailey. Hailey is an Amazon by blood," Diana explained. "It's speculated she's my mother's daughter, as they look so alike, apart from the hair, as do Hailey and I. We want to confirm it with the Nation before jumping to conclusions though."

Clark Kent, Superman, had been oddly silent while everyone was talking. He had been examining Kara.

"Do I know you? You feel familiar," Clark asked, cutting off everyone.

"Not personally. You've never met me, but I watched you from afar," Kara asked.

"How did I never hear or see you?" Clark queried.

"Not everyone's power is known to the world, Clark Kent," Hailey answered cryptically.

"How do you know that name?" Clark demanded.

"I have my sources," Hailey said, a smile playing on her lips. As Batman moved to attack, Hailey held her hands up in the air. "Hold on! I'm not here to do anything. I originally came for Diana. I promised the twins that if they behaved, I'd see if Diana wanted to come to Diagon Alley." Diana's eyes narrowed. Before she could say anything, Kara spoke up.

"What do you remember from Krypton?" Kara asked Clark.

"Nothing, but you seem familiar. If I've never met you, why do you feel familiar?"

"I was sent here too, Clark. From Krypton," Kara said. "You're my cousin."

Everyone was silent. Clark looked shocked and Batman suspicious. Flash, Green Lantern and Aquaman and were speechless. Diana was still looking at Hailey with narrowed eyes, having known for a while that Kara and Clark were cousins.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hailey was sat between Diana and Kara, Bruce Wayne, better known among people as Batman, and Clark Kent opposite them. The twins were exploring the Watchtower with Flash and the other two Justice League members had gone somewhere. Almost immediately after sitting down, Diana rounded on Hailey.

"Now, tell me why you are going back to Britain when I know for a _fact_ that you hate that place with a passion," Diana demanded. Hailey looked away. Seeing this, Diana's features softened. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Diana asked Hailey more gently. "Hailey, I'm just worried. I know there's a reason why you're going back there. I want to know, Hailey."

Hailey looked back to Diana. Glancing briefly at Kara, who took her hand and gave her a gentle smile, Hailey took a calming breath and explained.

"You know of my past, and how we lived before we found Themyscira. You know what I am. They are hosting a tournament at Hogwarts, and the champions were picked Halloween night. My name was chosen, even though I haven't been there for years. I have to compete, or lose my magic," Hailey said. Diana grimaced. "Yep, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Hang on a second. Hailey said she had magic. What are you exactly?" Clark asked.

"I'm a witch. There are a few million of us scattered around the world. They live in secret from the world."

"You said they, not we," Bruce pointed out. Hailey nodded.

"Yes. I do not, nor have not, associated myself with the other witches and wizards. Nor will I ever. They left me on the doorstep of my relatives in the middle of the night of the year 1982, 1st November. My parents were convinced I was a trouble and a nuisance. They favoured my younger brother, Daniel Potter, who is the Boy-Who-Lived," Hailey said, looking down in her lap.

"On a happier note," Diana interjected, "I'm sure I can come with you to Diagon Alley. I think Clark can cover for me."

"I can do that. You girls go have fun," Clark said quickly, thankful he wasn't being forced to go shopping with them.

"Thanks Clark," Diana said.

"Thanks," Kara and Hailey said.

After finding the twins, Hailey teleported them all to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Just as they were about to enter the alley, a woman opened the entrance from the other side. Hailey clenched her fist as she recognised the face. Forcing herself to be indifferent, Hailey led them all down the alley towards Gringotts bank.

Entering the bank, she found a free teller and got into line with the others. Approaching the teller, Hailey schooled her face into an emotionless mask and greeted the teller.

"May I please see the manager of the Potter accounts please?" Hailey requested cordially.

"I will have Griphook escort you there," came the reply. Hailey gave a curt nod.

Griphook gestured for them to follow and they did. Walking through long, complicated hallways, they eventually reached a large gold door. Griphook knocked twice and opened the door after hearing 'enter'. Hailey entered first, Kara and the twins trailing behind and Diana following in last.

"What can Gringotts do for you Miss Potter?" Goldgrab, the Potter account manager, asked.

"I would like an inheritance test, an abilities test and all bank statements and transferals about my vaults please Account Manager Goldgrab," Hailey stated formally.

Goldgrab took two pieces of parchment and a silver dagger. Placing the three items on the desk in front of him, Goldgrab gestured to Hailey.

"Please place three drops of blood on each piece of parchment," he stated.

"What happens to any excess blood left on the dagger? Blood is a powerful thing in the wizarding community and I'd rather it didn't get into the wrong hands," Hailey asked respectfully.

"Any excess blood is automatically cleansed from the blade as soon as you are done with it." Hailey nodded and nicked her finger, allowing the required amount of blood to spill onto the parchment.

_Name: Hailey Artemis Prince  
Adopted Mother: Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans  
Adopted Father: James Charlus Potter  
Biological Mother: Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira  
Bonded: Kara Prince nee Zor-El  
Lordships: Ancient and Noble House of Prince - Heiress (Should current Heiress not take Headship)  
Ancient House of Adler - Heiress_

After reading the expected information from the inheritance test, Diana, Kara and Hailey moved onto the abilities test.

_Name: Hailey Artemis Prince  
Magical Core: 10435 – High Sorcerer  
Magical Abilities: Parseltongue, Allure  
Amazonian Abilities: Flight, Superhuman Strength and Durability, Superhuman Speed, Reflexes and Agility_

Hailey just raised an eyebrow at this. She had figured out she had these powers a while ago. Then what had been written next to her name registered in her mind.

"Wait, I'm adopted?" Hailey asked. Turning to Diana, she exclaimed, "And I'm your sister!" Diana looked shocked before shaking it off.

"Show me," she demanded. Silently, Hailey handed over the parchment. The silence was tense as Diana read over the parchment. When she reached the end, she was shaking slightly. Letting Diana digest the new information, Hailey spoke up.

"Do you know how I was taken from my home?" Hailey asked.

"I believe Albus Dumbledore heard a prophesy made by a seer and somehow found out you were supposedly born on July 31st. I'm guessing he discovered a way to locate you and managed to take you from your home. That's all I can deduce," Goldgrab replied.

Hailey mumbled a few words which had Kara gently hitting the back of Hailey's head. Shooting her love a sheepish smile, Hailey looked up at her account manager.

"Have there been any major changes in my account, Account Manager Goldgrab?" Hailey questioned.

"There have been no major changes in your account and we have bought shares in the companies that you requested. We have your heiress rings here also," Goldgrab answered.

Hailey reached forward and took the rings, carefully, one by one, sliding them onto her fingers. Each ring was accompanied by a small flash of light, signalling the rings' acceptance of her heirship. After admiring the rings, Hailey made some changes to her and Kara's will before the three women and two girls made their way out of Gringotts bank.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Let's go to the bookstore first," Kara said, taking Iris' hand as Hailey took Isla's, leading the two twins and Diana through the alley towards Flourish and Blotts.

After grabbing some new reading material, as well as a few of the school books, the group of five bought some more clothes at Madam Malkins, an owl for the twins and a half-kneazle cat each for Hailey, Kara and Diana from Eeylops Owl Emporium and a few notebooks, as well as one for each person which were all connected together for talking from long distances.

Once they were done shopping, the quintet made their way out into the busy streets of London. They found an empty alley and, after making sure no one could see them, Hailey teleported them to the edge of Hogsmeade village.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**I know I'm jumping these chapters a bit and making everything pass quickly. I'm sorry but I'm fairly new to writing fanfiction. I struggle to write what I want to write sometimes but I'm trying my hardest.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-SheDevil911**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've just realised, reading a review, that the way Clark reacted to finding out he wasn't the only person who escaped Krypton exploding is kinda weak. He would want to get to know his cousin but I didn't realise that. While Hailey was finding Isla and Iris, Kara and Clark were getting to know each other. Enjoy.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

_They found an empty alley and, after making sure no one could see them, Hailey teleported them to the edge of Hogsmeade village._

Gaining their bearings, Hailey immediately checked for any threats, tense in case she needed to act swiftly. She relaxed minutely when Kara intertwined their fingers. Squeezing her girlfriend's hand in gratitude, Hailey turned to Diana, Iris and Isla.

"Let's go visit the fuckers who ruined my life," Hailey sighed.

"Language," Kara chided gently. "I know you hate them, I do too, but can you please try not to swear around the children too much?"

"I'll try," Hailey said. As Kara turned to start heading up to the castle, Hailey sent a mischievous smile to Diana before running to catch up to Kara but instead of walking next to her, she jumped on her back, causing Kara to stumble slightly before she caught her balance.

"Really?" she asked, poking Hailey. In return, the young Amazonian kissed her nose affectionately and the Kryptonian giggled.

"Stop dawdling you two," Diana called. Looking up, they saw Diana, who had the twins hanging off her, halfway to the castle. The couple quickly caught up to the older woman and the set off on a brisk walk.

As it was a Sunday, and a rare warm and sunny day for November at that, many students were lingering in the grounds. They watched the quintet make their way to the castle, wondering who they were. Reaching the castle, Diana set Iris and Isla down. As she was about to take their hands, the two ran off towards the Great Hall. Hailey, Kara and Diana shared an exasperated look before jogging after the two four year olds.

Hailey stopped abruptly outside the Great Hall, Kara and Diana nearly crashing into the girl. Knowing what was troubling the girl, Kara sent a meaningful look to Diana. Understanding the expression, Diana nodded, hugging Hailey tightly before running after the twins. Kara grabbed Hailey's hand and pulled her to the side. After Hailey had put up a couple privacy wards, Kara didn't hesitate in pulling her into her arms.

Pressing kisses to her forehead, nose and cheeks, Kara waited for Hailey to calm down. It was a few minutes before Hailey responded to Kara. She buried her head into Kara's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"I don't like this Kara," Hailey whispered.

"I know, love. Neither do I. But we must do this. We'll do it together, like we always do," Kara whispered back, pulling back from the hug to caress the side of Hailey's face. Hailey leaned forward and kissed Kara tenderly.

Carefully extracting herself from the hug, Kara linked arms with her girlfriend and gently dragged her towards the Great Hall after dispelling the privacy wards. Just as they were about to enter, the couple heard raised voices. What concerned them most was when they heard Diana cry out in pain. Sharing a quick, worried look, the two dashed into the hall.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Immediately upon the room, Hailey saw Diana cradling her arm to her torso, grimacing in pain. Iris and Isla were huddled behind the older Amazon, hugging each other for comfort. An angry, fierce scowl appeared on her face as Hailey approached the Amazon, Kara trailing behind as the crowd parted as the two made their way to the trio. As Hailey examined the break in Diana's arm, Kara glared at anyone that came close.

Careful not to jostle the broken bone too much, Hailey carefully felt Diana's arm. Feeling a clean break, she wrapped her hands gently around the older woman's arm and channelled her magic into her hands, guiding it to help heal her sister. Diana winced as she felt her bones knitting back together but sighed in relief as her arm healed fully.

"Be careful with your arm for a few hours. The bone may still be brittle," Hailey said, pulling her hands back. Diana smiled gratefully at Hailey.

"Thanks Hailey. Still our best healer then," she teased.

"I'm our _only_ healer. You know how I feel about hospitals," Hailey said, grinning.

When her eyes wondered over to the twins however, her scowl reappeared. Beckoning to the two scared four year olds, Iris and Isla ran to Kara, hugging her legs. While the Kryptonian comforted the twins, Hailey turned to the staff table. Knowing the students were no threat to her, the young Amazon examined the teachers, a harsh scowl on her face, eyes narrowing as she recognised three specific people.

"Kara, can you keep the twins out of trouble please?" Hailey asked, eyes never leaving the middle people. Kara, knowing this would eventually come, easily agreed and hugged the twins closer, ready to shield them with her body.

Hailey stood tall and proud, head held high as she made her way to the staff table, the crowd that had formed in the hall parting easily. She stopped a few feet away from the staff table and stared at a long, white haired man with a long white beard who had his waned out and pointed to the newcomers.

"Albus Dumbledore," Hailey spat. Most of the Hogwarts students, excluding the Slytherins, gasped at her tone of voice, including the staff. She rolled her eyes internally and took some happiness in the almost unnoticeable flinch Dumbledore's face involuntarily did as her harsh gaze drilled into his before his face contorted into a fake grandfatherly expression.

"Excuse me, but I believe I do not know who you are," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, I know you do, Dumbledore. Don't try hide it," Hailey harshly countered loudly. "After all, how could you forget the child who was stolen from her birth family and then put with another family who then abandoned, forgot and cast her out of their house for a boy." Dumbledore paled as people gasped.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about," he stammered, although no one noticed except for her, Kara and Diana.

"You do, old man. I was willing to let you off easily today, but you hurt my sister and scared my daughters." With that, Hailey zipped forwards quickly and punched Dumbledore hard in the face. It was hard enough to break his nose, but soft enough so that he didn't fall unconscious.

As Hailey expected, there was backlash. Two professors, who Hailey remembered were called McGonagall and Snape, brought their wands out and fired stunners at her. Flinging up a shield, she blocked the spells and watched as Kara ran and grabbed the wands, surprising the room with her speed. Stopping next to Hailey, Kara handed her the wands.

"No one, and I mean no one, curses Hailey. Understand?" Kara said coldly, glaring at those who had attempted to curse her girlfriend. Several people nodded vigorously and Kara's expression brightened, "Good. Have fun Hailey." Their faces morphed into astonishment at Kara's quick emotional change.

Flashing a smile to Kara, Diana and the twins, Hailey turned to face the room. Standing confidently, head held high and a neutral expression on her face, she addressed the room at large.

"Most of you don't know me, and if you do, you may know me as another name. I am not from here and I never belonged here. I wasn't born here in Britain like you all. I was stolen from my home, taken from my mother and sister, and brought here," Hailey said. "I was given to a family and they treated me as their own. When I was one, the family had a child of their own, a baby boy. The family took me and their child into hiding under fidelius. We were fine for a year and a half until the secret keeper betrayed us that Halloween. The woman babysitting us for the night sacrificed herself for me and the boy. The man, Voldemort, then attacked me and the child and supposedly died that night."

"It was then that the neglect started. I was ignored for the boy. When I got hurt, or was upset, my needs were ignored by everyone. My birthday came and went with nothing. Not even a hug. One day, the night after Halloween when I was three, I was taken and placed with the woman's abusive sister and her husband. That was the day I became a slave. I did everything, the housework, cleaning, gardening. I even did the cooking at three years old, being punished for the slightest mistake. When I was six, I had had enough and I ran away. I sought refuge in the forests and I made it my home. I learned to survive for six months before someone found me and took me back. The cycle continued, with me being punished more often and more harshly."

"When I was nine, I ran away again. This time, I was running from the man who I lived with. I had been trimming the flowers and my so-called cousin pushed me as I was cutting the leaves and I accidentally cut the whole flower off. His mother came out at that moment. She just paused, stared at me holding the flower, and turned back around, leaving me in the garden. I overheard them talking about my punishment and saw an opening. No one was outside, and there was a small hole in the hedge in the garden. Taking the chance, I ran for it. I ran until I reached the forest. I met Kara there."

"We lived in the forest together for a year and half before we travelled around the world. Then we found Themyscira. We were trained there and I found Diana and my real mother. About two years ago, Kara and I left the island for a couple months, wanting to finish our exploring before coming back. After six weeks, we went back to my so called cousin's and found the twins. They were being treated the same as I was, so I took them in and we, that is Kara and me, are their legal guardians. We returned to Themyscira to finish our training. Roughly a year ago, we returned to England and visited the Nation. They informed me of my status as Heiress to House Adler and my vaults. I bought a suitable property with their help and opened a business. I got a letter informing me of this arrangement and I reluctantly returned."

"My name is Hailey Artemis, Princess of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, sister to Diana, Princess of Themyscira, mother to Iris and Isla and bonded to Kara. I am the unwilling fourth Triwizard champion. Albus Dumbledore took me as an infant, Lillian and James Potter abandoned me as a toddler, Petunia and Vernon Dursley abused me as a child and Kara and Diana gave me a reason to live as a teenager."

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 3 is now at a close. So, what do you thinks going to happen next? Hailey has finally returned to the wizarding community, albeit reluctantly, and the witches and wizards now know Hailey's origins and an overview of her life.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-SheDevil911**


	4. Chapter 4

**I will be getting the Amazons and the DMLE involved about Hailey's kidnapping, but it probably won't happen until the sixth or seventh chapter. The Potters and Hailey will meet soon, but I'm not sure how to go about their meeting. Feel free to give me ideas.**

**Hailey's name got put into the Goblet of Fire because (in my story) when a witch or wizard is recognised as such, the Ministry registers their magical signature. Therefore whoever put her name in the goblet would've been able to steal it from the Ministry.**

**Most of the characters are portrayed as plot devices because that is what Dumbledore views them as, and Hailey and Kara haven't attended any magic schools, so they wouldn't be able to see anything different about how the pupils are taught. Diana's arm was broken as a result of someone's magic acting out because of the shouting and confusion in the room. The Justice League will also be a bit more active towards Hailey and her family in the coming chapters, but I need to get them to interact with some specific characters before I can do that.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Albus Dumbledore took me as an infant, Lillian and James Potter abandoned me as a toddler, Petunia and Vernon Dursley abused me as a child and Kara and Diana gave me a reason to live as a teenager."_

Silence. Dead silence.

Almost everyone stared at Hailey in astonishment. She had lived a challenging life while most of them had been loved and spoiled by their parents. The tension in the room was overwhelming.

The long silence was broken by Isla and Iris, who had sensed their mother's angry mood, running to her. Hailey let out a light laugh, which broke the tense atmosphere. The hall erupted into quiet, furious whispers. As Diana made her way over to them, Dumbledore's eyes followed her. Aware she was being watched, Diana rested her hand lightly on her lasso as she walked.

When she reached the group of four, Dumbledore stepped forward and addressed them.

"Miss Potter, how about we take this to my office? This isn't the place for us to carry on our meeting," he said.

"My name is Hailey Adler and I'm not going anywhere with you because I know you will force me into a room with Lillian and James and compel me to accept them back as my parents. I, as well as my family, which is _not_ the Potter's, will be shown to where we are to be staying for the year. The second I can safely leave, I will. Whether it breaks any laws or not," Hailey said firmly. Flitwick stepped forward then.

"I will take you and your family to the guest quarters where you will be staying this year, Miss Adler," he said.

"Thank you, Professor," Kara replied.

Once more, the crowd parted easily as the group of six made their way through the hall. Throughout the whole confrontation, Lily and James Potter were silent and Daniel Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had an angry expression on his face, not that anyone noticed.

**o-o-o-o-o**

They managed to get to the quarters without having to change the route too much due to the staircases moving. After telling them the password and informing Hailey of when the first task was, Flitwick left them to settle in and unpack. It had been a long day and the twins were very tired, so Kara settled them in for the night.

Hailey sat next to Diana in front of the fire. Neither knew how to approach the subject they knew they needed to talk about so Hailey just decided to start the conversation.

"You're my sister," she said bluntly.

"Yes. What surprises me most, though is that I didn't notice it before. Mother mentioned it once after training. I had gone to talk to her and catch up after training. She commented on how we looked like twins, except for the hair, and even acted like it. I knew you couldn't be my twin, for Mother told me I was already older than my sister when she was taken, but I thought about the possibility for you to be my sister," Diana replied.

"I know. I thought that as well. Artemis once told me we fought similarly and after watching you spar, I realised she was right," Hailey remembered. "I've never known what it's like having a sister."

"Neither have I, but I know you're already a great one," she responded. Hailey smiled and they fell into a comfortable silence.

After a few yawns however, Diana made her way to her room, Hailey following her example and crawling into bed. Grabbing her book from the side, she began reading. It was a couple minutes later that Kara came into the room. Undressing herself, Kara clambered into bed next to Hailey. Placing her book back on the side, Hailey wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Kara let out a content sigh before looking up at Hailey.

"Are you okay?" she asked concernedly, seeing Hailey's eyes watering slightly. She waited as Hailey took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, love. It's just seeing them again… it's unsettled me," she replied. Kara, seeing she wasn't finished, pulled her close and stayed quiet, letting Hailey compose herself slightly.

"It's just, what if they do succeed? What if they manage to take me away from you and Diana and the twins? What if they erase my memory and force me back with the Potters?" Hailey worried.

"I won't let it happen, Hailey. I promise. Even if they did, you know what I would do. I'd punch them around, force them to give you your memories back and then punch them around again. And that's not counting on Diana's reaction," Kara promised. Hailey nodded and giggled at the mental image. "Get some sleep, love. It's been a long day."

With that, the two young lovers fell into a light sleep.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating his visitor. He was worried that her revealing what he had done to her would put doubt in people's minds that he wasn't a good person. That was a lie of course, in Albus' mind anyway. He was the greatest Light Lord in the universe. Nothing was going to change that, especially the word of an insolent child.

She was a tall girl, taller than the average fifteen year old anyway. Her hair was a dark red that curled down to her shoulders. Sharp silvery blue eyes that were always alert and active and a soft face. Her body was lithe and her gait cat-like.

Despite her innocent appearance, Hailey Artemis Adler, formerly Potter, was someone not to purposely antagonise, this he knew. If he believed what she had said at face value, then she had been trained by the Amazons and knew how to fight physically. She also had a golden lasso. Having no idea what it did, he was wary of allowing her to use it on him. Her magical prowess was undetermined. She hadn't mentioned anything about her magic, whether she had learned how to use it or not. He guessed he'd have to wait and see her progress in lessons.

Her companions were an annoyance as well. The blonde, Kara as Hailey had called her, was lightning fast and strong. He could see she had held back her strength greatly in an effort not to crush their wands this time but something told him that she wasn't going to hold back again. She seemed to be the biggest threat to his plans. Being bonded to someone, which was extremely rare, made people much more aware of their partners needs and health.

The dark haired woman, Diana, seemed resistant to minor charms, as he had fired a few minor ones which she had easily deflected with her arm guards. From what had happened in the Great Hall, he deduced that the more powerful curses and hexes, like the Bone Breaker Curse, could injure Diana. She was also an amazon, which Hailey had confirmed. He hadn't seen her lasso at first. It was the same as Hailey's, which, along with her arm guards being able to deflect weak spells, made him wary of her too.

The twin girls were a nuisance as well. They were identical in every sense, but that wasn't what the problem was, no. It was the fact they saw Hailey and Kara as their parents and vice versa that was the problem. It made the young women more protective of them than if they were just friends. While easy to deal with, an annoyance they were. Previous interactions between the group had shown a deep loyalty to each other.

Deciding to think over it in the morning, he resolved to watch her progress in lessons.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_November 7th_

"Kara, have you ever wondered what it would be like if we hadn't met that day?" Hailey asked as she sat at the end of the Gryffindor table next to Kara.

"I've wondered, yes. But I wouldn't change it for the world," Kara said, taking the Amazon's hand. "You mean too much to me." Hailey was about to respond when a chubby redheaded boy sat opposite them with a messy black haired boy and a bushy haired girl.

"Can we help you?" Hailey asked coldly.

"Yeah, I want know why you are accusing my parents for neglecting you when you were just arrogant and spoiled," the black haired boy demanded.

"Lillian and James were never good parents. They forgot about me then left me on the doorstep of the Dursleys. All I ever wanted was a hug on my birthday, or a decent meal on a Saturday. You, Daniel Potter, got everything I ever wanted and more. It was this reason that I took to spending my time in the library or the forest behind the house. You should know this, the amount of times you sought me out just to bully me, even being three years old," Hailey replied icily.

"You deserved it," was all Daniel said in reply before storming off with the bushy haired girl glaring at them before flouncing off after him. The redhaired boy stayed where he was, staring at the two of them.

"What do you want?" Kara asked impatiently.

"Why don't you two come with me? I can show you a good time," he answered with what he thought was a suave tone and a suggestive grin. Both girls glared at him and the boy scampered off quickly, intimidated by their glares.

"Mum, what did he mean, 'show you a good time'?" the twins asked curiously.

"We'll tell you when you're older," Kara and Hailey said at the same time. With that, the young women instructed Isla and Iris to start eating as they loaded their own plates. After a few minutes of eating in silence, Kara started a conversation.

"What are we doing today, Hailey?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. It's Monday, so classes should be starting soon. I guess we could take the twins to Themyscira and attend a few lessons. That's if Isla and Iris want to go see their grandmother and aunts," Hailey replied, aiming the last comment at the twins, who nodded vigorously.

"I can drop them off, if you want," Diana said, dropping into a seat next to Isla. I've got to go to the Watchtower anyway, so I could make a detour to Themyscira. Plus, it gives me an opportunity to see Mother and tell her the news. You know, she won't be happy you have to be here."

"I know. Do you think she'll send some of our sisters to watch me?"

"I don't think so. Mother knows you can handle yourself. You as well Kara."

"Good. So, Iris, Isla, would you like Diana to take you to Themyscira, or would you like me to take you?" Kara asked.

"Aunt Diana can take us," they answered.

"That's okay. I'll take you after breakfast when I leave," Diana responded. The two girls cheered and hastened to finish their breakfast.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**That concludes chapter 4. This chapter is a bit jumpy, but it's mainly a filling chapter so I can progress onto the next part of the story a bit easier, as well as explain a bit about Daniel's behaviour to Hailey.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-SheDevil911**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to say now, that I am rubbish at writing accents, so I'll just write normally and if you want you can pretend it's there. I went back to chapter 2 and changed Daniel's name because I accidentally called him Jason instead so I changed that to the correct name.**

**Thanks for any ideas for me to put in in future chapters. I won't use any in this chapter but they might be implemented in upcoming ones.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

_The two girls cheered and hastened to finish their breakfast._

After Diana had left with Isla and Iris, and Kara and Hailey had finished eating, Professor McGonagall came bustling over, holding two pieces of parchment. The two girls turned to face the professor and waited for her to speak.

"Miss Potter, here are your schedules; I matched them to the Gryffindors. Today you will have to borrow equipment from the teachers," she instructed briskly, handing over the schedules.

"It's Adler, Professor, but thank you," Hailey said neutrally, nodding curtly. She watched as McGonagall walked away before turning to Kara and handing over her schedule.

"We have potions first," Kara noted, glancing briefly at Hailey's schedule.

"Yes, although I don't know why we're with the fourth years when we should be with the fifth years. We'll follow some of the Slytherins. I don't fancy following the Gryffindors anywhere," Hailey commented. Kara nodded as she laced her fingers with her girlfriend's and pulled her out of the hall, following a pair of Slytherin girls out of the hall and down into the dungeons.

"Okay, I know that they're stuck in the eighteenth century, but really? Potions in the dungeons?" Kara remarked.

"Kara," Hailey scolded half-heartedly, gently elbowing her in the ribs. "I know they're old fashioned, but not all wizarding communities are so stuck in their ways."

"Yes, love."

They reached the classroom to find a gaggle of students already waiting for the professor. There was a clear divide between the two houses, with little groups of people talking amongst themselves. Kara and Hailey stayed away from the Gryffindors, who were all surrounding Daniel and his followers, preferring to stand near two girls, an indifferent blonde and a bubbly brunette.

Ignoring the Gryffindors all fawning over Daniel, Kara turned to the brunette and blonde.

"Hi, my name is Kara. This is Hailey," she introduced.

"Daphne Greengrass," the blonde answered coldly.

"I'm Tracy Davis. Don't mind her, Daphne's a bit snappish with everyone. Pleasure to meet you," the brunette replied.

"That's fine. I know what it's like hanging around with a snappish person. Kara's especially grumpy in the morning," Hailey said with a grin.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, love. It's true though," she replied while Tracy giggled and Daphne's lips upturned into a small smile. The playful mood was ruined by Daniel sauntering over.

"What are you doing talking to Slytherins? You must be a dark witch if you're associating with them," he sneered. "I assumed so after all the trouble you caused when we were younger, but this just confirms it."

As he continued ranting at her, Hailey barely contained her anger. Daniel kept going on insulting her and Kara while the Gryffindors agreed along with him. Kara, noticing her girlfriends anger, wrapped her arms around Hailey's waist and pulled her close to stop her attacking the boy. Suddenly, the Gryffindors went quiet and Hailey stopped struggling in Kara's grip. A smirk slowly made its way onto the young women's face as they saw Professor Snape standing behind Daniel.

"Potter! 40 points from Gryffindor for insulting fellow students and our guests. Inside," Snape barked. Quickly, the group of pupils made their way inside the classroom and sat at their desks. The two young lovers sat at the front desk in the middle of the classroom. Snape took registration, pausing briefly on Hailey and Kara's names.

"Today, you will be brewing the draught of Living Death. I will be testing them at the end of the lesson. The instructions are on the board," Snape said, flicking his wand and making the instructions for the potion appear on the board.

With that, the students headed to get the required ingredients while Kara and Hailey stayed where they were to avoid the rush of people. After a couple minutes, they grabbed their ingredients and organised their desk. Placing wards around their bench to prevent someone from sabotaging their potion, the two began.

Kara didn't really understand why wizards complained that potions was difficult. It was dangerous, yes, even lethal. However, if you think about it, brewing potions wasn't much different from cooking. You had to put the ingredients in the brew in the right order and stir it correctly, which wasn't much different to making a cake. It was this understanding that made potions easier to understand for her.

Halfway through the lesson, interrupting Snape from taking points away from Gryffindor for Daniel's mistakes, there was a timid knock on the door. A scared looking third year Gryffindor opened the door and looked to Snape.

"Yes?" Snape asked curtly.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Hailey Potter upstairs," he said, an eager smile on his face. The smile faded however, when Snape looked down at him intimidatingly.

"She still has an hour of potions left. She will be there when the lesson is finished," he sneered.

"Please Professor, they want her now. I think it's for interviews and for pictures," the boy replied. Hailey exchanged a look with Kara, who sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine. Potter! Get out. You're coming back here later to finish your potion," Snape snapped.

"No need, professor. We finished the potion," Hailey said, capping the two vials of potion. "And it's Adler." With that, Hailey left the classroom, Kara following closely. Following the boy in silence, Kara intertwined her fingers with Hailey's. Eventually, Kara started up a conversation.

"What's your name, kid?" she asked.

"I'm Colin Creevey," he said enthusiastically.

"So why do they want me?" Hailey interrupted.

"I'm not sure. I saw a reporter though, so you'll probably get interviewed and have pictures taken."

"Great," she muttered, Kara gave her hand a comforting squeeze before they arrived at the correct room. Entering, the first thing the two women saw was a man with a camera staring at the champions. Deciding to watch the photographer carefully, the couple walked over to sit down, side by side. It was then the adults became aware of the two lovers.

"Miss Potter! You're finally here!" Bagman, one of the judges, cried. "Who are you?" he asked, spotting Kara.

"Unless you were absent yesterday, which I know isn't true, then you should know who I am," she answered with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, well," he stuttered, trying to recall her name, "Kara, only champions and judges are allowed in here at the moment."

"Kara stays, or I leave," Hailey said flatly. "Besides, they're not champions or judges, so why are they here?" she demanded, pointing angrily at the reporter and photographer.

"Miss Skeeter is here to do an article for the Daily Prophet and to take pictures," Crouch intervened.

"That is fine, but I am not to be in the article. It is within my rights to deny being mentioned in the newspaper," Hailey said.

"But the readers want to know about you. They want to hear about your adventures since your disappearance," Skeeter protested. The other champions watched on with interest, wondering where the conversation was going.

"I will be in the Daily Prophet when I am given a contract of what will and will not be in the article and how much I will be paid. Then, and only then, will I consider whether I'll allow you to publicize my name," she replied firmly. While Skeeter looked flabbergasted, Kara turned to the Beauxbatons champion.

"I'm, as you probably remember from yesterday, Kara. This is Hailey," she said. The French witch smiled and walked over. Offering a hand in greeting, she answered.

"My name is Fleur, Fleur Delacour. It's a pleasure to meet you," she responded.

"Oh, would you believe it Kara? A witch with manners. It's a pleasure to meet you too," Hailey declared, taking the offered hand.

The door opened and in walked Dumbledore and Skeeter immediately turned to him.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, Hailey Potter is being ridiculous. She demands that a contract be drawn up and payment decided to be in the article for the Daily Prophet," she exclaimed.

"Now Hailey, I highly doubt that is necessary. It's just a small article after all," he said, a twinkle in his eye.

"It is within my rights as the heir to House Adler on whether or not I will be mentioned in the Daily Prophet. If you include me, Kara, Diana or my daughters then I may take this to court. Your choice," she countered.

"Well, now that we are all here," Bagman intervened, "We can get on with the Weighing of the Wands." Once more, Hailey interrupted.

"You are aware that I don't use a wand," she said.

Bagman ignored her and continued, "This is Mr Ollivander. He will be the one examining your wands."

"Yes, Mr Krum, you first," he said, beckoning Krum forwards. Taking the wand with care, Ollivander examined it. "Hornbeam and dragon heartstring, 10 and a quarter inches. Thicker than normal and quite rigid, but it works well for you. A Gregorovitch creation, if I'm not mistaken."

"I was one of the last to purchase one from him," Krum said. Ollivander nodded and flicked the wand, making sure it was working correctly, before handing it back to the owner.

"Miss Delacour, I'll do yours next." Once again taking the wand, the wandmaker explained about the wand. "Nine and half inches… inflexible… rosewood… and containing… dear me…"

"A hair from the head of a veela. One of my grandmother's," Fleur said proudly.

"Yes. I tend to not use veela hair myself; I find they make rather temperamental wands," he replied. Giving back the wand, he beckoned the Hogwarts champion forwards. "Mr Diggory. Ah, now, one of mine, isn't it? Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn… Twelve and a quarter inches… ash… pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition…"

"Now, Miss Potter."

"My name is Adler," she insisted.

"Er… yes Miss Adler. May I see your wand please?" he asked.

"I don't _have_ a wand. I said that earlier but no one listened," Hailey said.

"You must have a focus at the least," he insisted. She shook her head.

"No. I've never used a focus, I've never needed one," she answered sharply.

"Very well," Ollivander sighed. "It seems I am done, Headmaster."

"Yes. You can all go back to your lessons now," Dumbledore said before pausing, "Or it might be better to go down to dinner as lessons are about to end." As Kara got up to drag Hailey out of the room, the photographer leapt up, big camera in hand.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions. What do you think Rita?"

"Er, yes. We'll do those first. Then individual shots, yes?" she agreed, staring at the young couple.

"I will allow the photos, but I am not to be mentioned in any article without consent, agreed?" Hailey said.

"Fine!" Skeeter replied exasperatedly. Hailey and Kara quickly complied so that they could leave as soon as they could.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 5. Hailey's expressed her dislike for media attention and has reluctantly had pictures taken. Rita Skeeter has been denied from doing an article including Hailey without permission. What will she do about it? Will she mention Hailey anyway?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-SheDevil911**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the sixth chapter. In accordance to a review I read, I went back and added dates to show how much time had passed. Hope you enjoy.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Hailey and Kara quickly complied so that they could leave as soon as they could._

_November 8th_

The next morning, just as the couple was going to head to their first lesson, a post owl carrying the day's edition of the Daily Prophet landed in front of them. Paying for the newspaper, Kara took the paper from the owl and glanced at the heading.

_**Four Champions in the Triwizard Tournament?**_

"Really?" Kara cried indignantly. "She ignored what we said and just mentioned you anyway!"

"Bitch. I guessed she would still mention me, but still," Hailey shrugged. Letting Kara read the article aloud, she moved to read it over her shoulder while she spoke.

_On Halloween, as you all know, the champions for the Triwizard were selected via the Goblet of Fire. However, after the three required champions were selected, a fourth name came out of the Goblet. The name Hailey Artemis Potter was written upon the parchment._

_This of course, brings out the question, who is Hailey Potter? It was unknown that James and Lily Potter had another child. She claims to be adopted by the Potters when she was just a few months olds and that Albus Dumbledore took her from her birth home. Was Hailey Potter telling the truth? Did the great Albus Dumbledore really steal a child?_

_Two days ago, Hailey Potter arrived with two other women and two children. It is speculated whether she is a threat to our existence or not. She seems to have abilities that are unheard of before, and it is unknown whether or not she will use these abilities against us._

Kara scoffed and threw the paper away in disgust, ignoring the rest of the article. As they made their way to charms, she began ranting at the Daily Prophet and Skeeter.

"It's ridiculous that they let her write. Do they really think this is good?"

"I agree with you, Kara. This is stupid. I know so many people who are better at being a reporter than her." Hailey replied.

"On the upside, she'll never be as good as Lane."

"Who is Lane?" a Ravenclaw interrupted, the couple having arrived at the classroom and the others waiting for class having heard part of their conversation.

"She is, hands on, my favourite reporter ever. Lois is much better than Skeeter at writing," Kara said.

"I don't think I've ever heard of someone called Lois Lane. Is she a muggle?" a pureblood Ravenclaw asked. Hailey frowned.

"Yes, Lois is a mundane. And don't call them muggles, it's an offensive term to belittle those without magic. It's rude and no country outside of Britain uses it," she criticized.

"I've never heard of her, and I'm a muggleborn," the bushy haired girl from the previous day said, having arrived as Hailey scolded them.

"What did I just say about that word? Anyway, Lois Lane writes for the Daily Planet. We live in America, and the Daily Planet is the best newspaper for news in our area."

"I still say she has a death wish," Kara muttered.

"Why would she have a death wish?"

"Because Lane mostly takes the dangerous reports and goes out trying to get as close to the danger as she can," she answered. "More than once she's had to be rescued before she could get hurt."

"If she's constantly putting herself at risk, why is she still a reporter?" the bushy haired witch frowned.

"Because she loves it," Hailey said simply. "Lois loves being a reporter and, in my opinion, is the Daily Planet's best one."

The rest of their conversation was cut off by the charms professor letting them in the room.

**o-o-o-o-o**

It was at the end of transfiguration, when Professor McGonagall approached the couple.

"Miss Adler, the Headmaster has asked for you and your companion to meet him in his office now," she said.

"We will be there professor, however, we need to pick the twins up from my mother before we do," Hailey said.

"I shall inform the headmaster. Don't take too long," McGonagall said.

"Of course professor," Kara replied.

With her words, Kara followed Hailey out the door. They made their way to gates of Hogwarts; while they could fly, they didn't want to show the wizards all their powers, preferring to keep secrets from people who they didn't trust. Reaching the edge of Hogsmeade, they found a secluded area and shot into the sky.

The journey didn't take too long as they made their way to Themyscira, landing gently on the shore. They walked side by side through the streets as they made their way toward the palace where Hailey's mother lived, waving and greeting people as they went.

Entering the room where Hippolyta was known to most commonly be, Kara and Hailey spied Iris and Isla listening intently as Hippolyta regaled them with stories. The twins eyes sparkled as they listened to a tale of Hailey's first time sparring against Diana. Just as she was about to tell another tale of Hailey's training, Hailey interrupted Hippolyta.

"Thank you, Mother, for giving them blackmail material on me," she said dryly. Hippolyta just laughed at her daughters words before smiling at the two.

"Good afternoon to you too, Hailey. Kara, a pleasure to see you again, I hope you have kept her out of trouble," the woman replied.

"As best as I can considering who she is," Kara replied, walking closer with Hailey following closely.

"Yes, cause if I recall correctly, the first time she picked up a sword she fell over after attempting to attack Diana," she responded. Kara laughed at the memory as Hailey pouted.

"It was one time! It was my first time holding a sword and Diana told me to, and I quote, 'take the sword and attack me'. It wasn't my fault I fell," she muttered.

"It's okay, Hailey. At least it only happened once to you, I could hold one properly for at least a month, let alone attack with a sword," Kara reassured.

"Yes, well. As pleasant as your visit is, Hailey, I presume you didn't just come for the twins," Hippolyta intervened.

"No, I assume Diana told you what we found out," Hailey said.

"Yes. You are my biological daughter, your name came out a magical goblet, which doesn't make sense, you are to compete in a tournament and Kara finally met her cousin," she explained.

"Indeed. As well as that, I found out who took me as a baby and why he did so," Hailey said. "Albus Dumbledore was interviewing a woman for the position of divination teacher. Just as he was going to reject her and leave, she suddenly stopped and spoke a prophecy. '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' _Dumbledore believed this prophecy and sought out all powerful children born at the end of July."

"Surely he must know that not all prophecies are set in stone. It is merely the prediction of what may happen in the future," Hippolyta frowned.

"No, Dumbledore believes it to be truth and set in stone," Hailey denied. "He somehow found out I was born at the end of July despite the island being unable to be located. He made his way here in the middle of the night and took me, giving me to the Potter family. Although the protections on the island did take the knowledge of where we are away from him, so he doesn't know where the island is anymore. The rest you know."

"Yes," the woman frowned, "I do. I think we'll be paying Albus Dumbledore a visit soon. He'll be answering to the Amazon court for kidnapping the Princess of Themyscira. You must need to leave now, I'm sure you are needed at the school for something. We'll be seeing you soon, however, so try not to kill Dumbledore or anyone else you may not like."

"I promise to try, Mother. And yes, you are right, we must be getting back. Say bye Iris, Isla. You'll see everyone soon," Hailey added, seeing them about to protest. Hugging her mother goodbye, Hailey led her girlfriend and children out from the room.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Sherbet Lemon."

The gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office slid aside to admit the quartet inside. Kara stepped in first, followed by the twins then Hailey. The revolving stairs took them to a large oak door, which Kara knocked gently on. After being allowed entrance, the group of four made their way into the spacious office. The first things they noticed were Dumbledore behind the desk, Lily and James Potter standing behind a chair and Daniel sitting in said chair. The next thing they saw were the many silver devices littered across the room on shelves and surfaces.

Cautiously, Kara and Hailey took a seat, the twins climbing onto each of their laps. A tense silence enveloped the room as the Potters stared at the small family.

"What do you want? You demanded we come here, so here we are. Now speak," Kara commanded.

"I asked you here because you need to live with the Potters for your protection. Your brother is the Boy-Who-Lived, therefore Death Eaters will go after you to try and get information about Daniel," Dumbledore explained.

"No!" Hailey said furiously. "I will not be living with them. Not now, not ever again. James and Lillian Potter are child neglecters. They left me in an abusive home when I was _three_, knowing I would probably get mistreated. Did they care? _No_! I will never live in the same place as any Potter for as long as I live."

"None of us will. Not me, not my girlfriend and definitely not our children," Kara said firmly.

"Children?"

"Yes, children. When we returned to the Dursleys for information, we found these two being treated the same that Hailey was. Like a slave, like a servant made to do everything. Getting beaten and starved everyday has lasting effects on anyone. Especially when done for prolonged periods of time," Kara replied bitingly.

"She deserved it. She was spoiled and arrogant, undeserving of anything," Daniel retorted.

"Now, explain to me, _Daniel_," Hailey said, spitting the name out venomously, having had enough of being accused by Daniel. "What did a three year old do that was spoiled and arrogant?"

"You were always taking up all the attention! You kept taking my stuff even though you had your own, pushing me around. You were cruel to me just because you were jealous of something that happened to me that I couldn't control," he bit out.

"That was you! All I wanted after that Halloween was a bit of affection. A hug in the morning, an 'I love you' before bed. I was jealous, yes. But not because of you, I was jealous because of the fact you got affection, love. I wanted no gifts, just a hug. Do you know what it feels like wishing for a hug, a kiss on the cheek? No, you don't because you were given everything you wanted and more," Hailey snapped.

"You didn't get any love because you were always getting in the way, we asked you to stop getting in the way, to stop being so needy, but you just kept doing just that. So you got the treatment you deserved," Lily said. "Plus, Daniel might not live long enough to have a family. He has to face You-Know-Who and he may die. He was the prophesised one, so we have to make sure he is loved and cared for before he goes off to the final battle."

"Do you even know the meaning of prophecy?"

"Of course I know what a prophecy is," James said indignantly.

"No, the _meaning_ of prophecy. It means prediction, something that _may_ happen. Something not set in stone. That means that the prophecy may not even be a true one. Sybill Trelawney may have seer blood in her, but it doesn't make her a Seer," Hailey said firmly.

"However, I wish to thank you," Kara said to a stunned Lily and James. "If you had never sent Hailey to the Dursleys, I would have never met her, so thank you for that," she finished, sending a soft, loving smile to her girlfriend.

"Yes, that may be, but I must insist that you go with the Potters for your protection," Dumbledore intervened.

"That's it, I can't deal with this. Hailey, I'm taking the twins to our quarters. If I stay any longer, I'll maim someone," Kara announced, standing abruptly.

"I won't be long, Kara. I'll see you in a couple minutes," Hailey said, gently pushing Isla off her lap and towards Kara. After Kara had left, Hailey rounded on Dumbledore.

"You listen now, and you listen hard. I will say this once more only. I, nor my family, will ever reside in the same house as the Potter family willingly. I have given my reasons. The only reason I am even in Britain is because of the Triwizard Tournament. As I said before, when this is over, I will return back to my life and leave this country, whether it breaks any laws or not," Hailey said icily.

With that, Hailey stood gracefully and walked to the door, slamming the door closed behind her. The remaining occupants in the office flinched at the loud bang the door made as it shut. If it was one thing they learned from today, it was don't mess with Hailey Adler or her family.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**It's been revealed that Hailey has been living in America. The Amazons now know who took the princess and are preparing to see Dumbledore for a trial. Hailey has finally met James and Lily Potter, but it didn't go well. What will happen with them now?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-SheDevil911**


	7. Chapter 7

**So a review I read made a really good point which I didn't think about. Why was Hailey taken when she was a baby, even though she was born at the end of July, when her parents hadn't even met Voldemort? Dumbledore is crazy. He feels the need to manipulate everyone and everything around him to fit his ideals. When he found out a powerful baby born at the end of July - Hailey - Dumbledore felt he needed to have her where he could keep and eye on her so that she wouldn't become more powerful that him.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

_If it was one thing they learned from today, it was don't mess with Hailey Adler or her family._

_November 23rd_

Hailey sat in front of the fireplace in the quarters they were given, staring into the flame as she contemplated what had happened over the past couple of weeks. She and Kara had gone to some of the lessons at Hogwarts, mainly to see how the wizards and witches learnt their magic and to make allies for later in life. Daphne and Tracey had quickly become allies and, soon after, friends, due to their political power as well as their friendly personalities. Daphne, while cold and uncaring at first meeting, was a witty girl with a sarcastic nature; Tracey was, however, the opposite of Daphne, being a bright bubbly person with a strong dislike towards people like the Malfoys. There were others the couple decided could be possible allies, but ultimately, they chose to leave the matter.

A couple days after meeting with Dumbledore, Kara had dragged Hailey and the twins to meet Clark's adopted parents. They had caught a flight to America where they met with Clark. He then took them to the Kent farm where the small family of four met Martha Kent.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_November 12th_

_Hailey linked her arm with Kara's as they followed Clark towards the house. Iris and Isla were running ahead, playing tag as they chased each other around. Trailing after the last son of Krypton, the young couple talked idly about random subjects as they kept an eye on the energetic twins. _

_They reached the door rather quickly and Kara dragged Hailey after the twins and Clark who had entered the house. Walking into the kitchen, Hailey spotted Clark's mother introducing herself to the twins._

"_Hello, my name is Martha. What's your name?" she asked kindly._

"_I'm Isla."_

"_And I'm Iris!"_

"_Well it's very nice to meet you both." Martha then looked up and spied Kara and Hailey watching the twins with fond smiles. She stepped forwards and offered a hand in greeting, reintroducing herself._

"_Hello Martha, my name's Kara, and this is my girlfriend, Hailey Adler," Kara said, taking the offered hand._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you," Hailey added._

"_Ma, Kara is my cousin," Clark interjected, "She's my cousin from my birth dad's side of the family."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I was nine when my mother and father sent me here with Clark but my pod was knocked off-course. I landed in a forest near Surrey six years ago where Hailey found me. We stayed together after that," Kara explained._

"_We found the twins when we were thirteen. They were being mistreated so we adopted them when they were two. They travelled with us. Currently, we're situated in Scotland. I was chosen for a bloody tournament which I have to compete in because the consequences are dire."_

"_Wow. I won't pry, but that sounds terrible," Martha blinked._

"_It is, but we'll be fine."_

"_So Kara, Hailey, tell me about yourselves," Martha said, offering the two teenagers a seat._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

They had spent the rest of the afternoon telling stories from their trips. It wasn't long till Iris and Isla had crashed, tired from jetlag and their energetic running, falling asleep in Clark's lap. The weekend was spent getting to know Clark's mother more and exploring the area.

One day, they had decided to visit Clark at the Daily Planet and met his girlfriend and co-worker, Lois Lane. She was a confident woman who knew the right things to say. Lois had a determination that ran her veins, causing her to try her hardest to do what she wanted to be done. She was also a kind person, who was friendly to those she deemed deserved it, which was most people.

The following day, they had returned to Scotland where Dumbledore and James had taken it upon themselves to interrogate the small family on their whereabouts. The two men had been denied a definite answer, Kara answering by saying they were visiting family and nothing else. Dumbledore and James had been forced to drop it when they continued questioning when Hailey stepped forwards threateningly.

It wasn't long after that when the Amazons had arrived.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_November 15th_

_Kara sat next to Isla at the Ravenclaw table, Hailey, Iris and Diana, who had joined them shortly before, on the other side of the table. About halfway through dinner, the doors of the Great Hall slammed open and a dozen and a half Amazons walked elegantly into the hall, Hippolyta taking the lead. Dumbledore stood up with a grandfatherly look upon his face, attempting to relax the newcomers, however, it didn't work._

"_Excuse me, but may I ask who you are and why you are interrupting dinner?" he asked kindly, but with a hidden edge behind his words which the newcomers caught._

"_I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. You have stolen one of our own, so therefore you are hereby under Amazon custody for kidnapping the princess of the Amazons," Hippolyta said._

"_I have done no such thing!" Dumbledore exclaimed. he flicked his wand into his hand when two of the women approached. Hailey was quick to react, firing a disarming charm at the old wizard and catching his wand before he could harm any of her sisters._

_The school population watched in shock as Dumbledore was taken away by the warrior women. After he had been taken from the room, Hailey and Diana made their way over to the queen, aware of the students of all three schools, as well as the teachers, watching them._

"_Mother, it is good to see you again," she said, hugging the woman._

"_It's good to see you too, Hailey," Hippolyta replied. As Diana talked to the woman, Hailey turned to a nearby redhead._

"_It's good to see you, Artemis."_

"_Hailey, I have missed you," the redhead replied._

"_Have you missed me, or have you missed our spars?" Hailey asked, an eyebrow raised._

"_Both," Artemis admitted._

"_Thought so," she replied, a smug grin on her face which quickly melted into a genuine smile. "Mother, are you staying, or are you going back home with the old coot?" Hailey asked, turning to Hippolyta._

"_Returning home, however, I'm sure Artemis would be happy to stay and make sure you stay out of trouble," she answered._

"_It'd be my pleasure to watch Hailey and the others," Artemis replied with a wicked grin on her face._

_After a few more minutes of conversation, during which most of the Amazons had left the hall, Hippolyta left, leaving Artemis to follow Diana and Hailey back to the Ravenclaw table._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Dumbledore had ended up getting imprisoned on Themyscira for not only kidnapping the princess of said place, but also for attempting to attack the guard that was preventing him from escaping.

Hailey was broken out of her thoughts by Iris climbing into her lap. Looking down at the young girl, she was concerned to see tears in her eyes. Wrapping her arms around the four year old, she rocked the child gently.

"What's wrong Iris?" she asked softly.

"You left me," she sobbed.

"Hey, it was just a nightmare. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," Hailey reassured gently. "Tell me about it."

"When we were living with the Dursley's, they beat us until we couldn't do anything. They never did it anywhere visible, in places that couldn't be covered up. This time, you weren't there to save me or Isla," Iris cried.

"Shh," Hailey soothed, "It's okay. I got you out of there with your sister. They can't hurt you again."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Go to sleep, I'll be right here." Hailey hugged the small four year old close and stroked her hair soothingly. Slowly, the girl's eyes closed and her breathing evened out. Just as Iris fell asleep, Kara walked into the room, sitting next to Hailey on the couch.

"We got them out of there just in time, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. It's been a while since either of them had a nightmare. I think the stress of the tournament, along with the unwanted attention, has gotten to them," Hailey replied, leaning into Kara as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Kara hummed in agreement.

"You know, sometimes I think Iris and Isla are too mature for their age," she said.

"They are, but as long as they enjoy their childhood, it will be fine," Hailey uttered quietly.

"Yes, it should be," Kara agreed. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Hailey stood up, carefully cradling the sleeping child as she carried Iris to her bed. Tucking the child under the covers, she made her way to own bed after checking on Isla. Silently, Hailey swore to protect the two children she had adopted with her life.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_November 24th_

Hailey strode confidently into the champions tent. Being the last one to arrive, she spotted Fleur looking a little green off to the side. Krum was brooding as he watched the rest of the room. Cedric was pacing nervously in the corner, muttering under his breath. Bagman looked up at her as he heard the tent flap opening, smiling widely when he spotted her.

"Ah, Miss Adler. You're finally here," he said enthusiastically before beckoning the three seventeen year olds and fifteen year old closer. "Gather round champions, gather round. I have a bag here, I want you to reach in and take one out. Ladies first."

Fleur reached in and withdrew a small model of a Welsh Green dragon. Krum got a Chinese Fireball and Cedric drew a Swedish Short-Snout. Copying the other champions' movement and reaching in, Hailey extracted a Hungarian Horntail. Each dragon was numbered, Fleur's being 2, Krum's being 3, Cedric's being 1 and Hailey's being 4.

"Each number represents the order in which you'll face your dragons. You task is to get around the dragon and retrieve the golden egg from the nest. The egg is crucial, as it is the clue for the second task, which you will have to figure out," Crouch explained. "Mr Diggory will be first, followed by Miss Delacour and so on. At the sound of the cannon, you will make your way through the door and into the arena."

A second later, the cannon when off and Cedric made his way into the area. The judges left to watch the task, leaving the remaining champions in the tent. Hailey sat in a chair in the corner.

Hailey zoned out, ignoring the sounds of Krum and Fleur. She waited patiently for the three champions to face their dragons, absently listening to Bagman commentating the tasks. It wasn't long until she was alone in the tent. At the sound of the cannon, Hailey stood up and turned to the exit.

Entering the arena, the first thing she noticed was the fifty foot dragon. Looking around the area, Hailey spotted the nest of eggs, most of them a grey colour, with the golden egg glinting in the sunlight. Seeing the rocky terrain, she noted the places to hide from the dragon. Tapping the bracelet she on her wrist, she nodded to herself when it lit up. Before she could do anything else, the dragon roared and spewed fire at her. Diving behind a large boulder, Hailey avoided the boiling fire.

"Lara, can you scan the area for me," she requested. The crowd were confused at who she was talking to, being able to hear the youngest champion thanks to a charm allowing everyone to hear what she was doing. Only Hailey's family knew who she was talking to. The wizards and witches were shocked to hear someone reply, but not being able to see anyone in the area.

"Done, some of the rocks are jagged and will hurt if you hit them too hard. The fire from the dragon will burn you to a crisp if not blocked properly. The spikes on the tail and the talons on the claws will cut deeply if caught at the right angle. The Horntail seems unwilling to leave it's nest unprotected," the AI replied.

"Thanks Lara," Hailey replied.

When the dragon finished firing flames at her, Hailey darted quickly out from the shelter of the boulder and to the left, hiding once more behind a rock as the dragon roared in confusion, not knowing where she had gone. Peeking over the rock to observe the area, Hailey noticed the Horntail looking in the other direction and stealthily made her way closer to the dragon.

It wasn't long however, until the Horntail noticed the young woman creeping closer. Abruptly firing flames at the woman, the dragon swung it's tail at Hailey. As the crowd gasped, Hailey waited until it was closer before jumping in the air and over the spiked tail, avoiding any injuries she may have gotten.

The students of the three different schools watched on in awe as Hailey dodged and weaved between the Horntail's limbs as the dragon protected her eggs. Isla clung to Kara while Iris clung to Artemis as they watched, both children terrified as they watched their mother narrowly avoid the dragon's vicious attacks.

After minutes of dodging the Horntail, Hailey saw an opening underneath the dragon's, tail. Waiting till the tail came flying at her once more, Hailey dodged a jet of flames.

"Lara, I'm going to dodge and sprint for it. Probability of making it?"

"There is a 55% chance of making it, but a 75% chance of injury," Lara replied.

"I'm going for it," she replied.

When the opportunity presented itself, Hailey quickly ducked and ran forwards, sprinting towards the nest of eggs. Scooping the golden egg securely in her grasp, Hailey turned to make her way out the arena. As she turned, she missed the Horntail's spiked tail racing towards her. Just having enough time to dodge most of the blow, Hailey turned her body the left and a spike cut deeply along her right shoulder, blood flowing from the wound. Staggering from the force of the hit, Hailey darted out the way of another attack.

After stemming the flow of blood with a wave of her hand and a spell, Hailey turned and ran towards the exit of the enclosure, holding the egg with her uninjured arm. Moving left to avoid another jet of flames, she made it out of the enclosure, allowing the dragon handlers to go in and sedate the dragon.

Waiting for her was Kara, the twins, Artemis and Diana. Iris and Isla spotted her first. The two twins ran at their mother, colliding with her legs and holding on tightly. The other three made their way over at a more sedate pace. Reaching the trio, Kara gently pried the four year olds off the fifteen year old and picked them up. Diana hugged Hailey tightly, being mindful of her injured shoulder, followed by Artemis.

"Thank Hera you're fine," Kara sighed. "I was terrified when you were hit."

"Yeah. I managed to stop the blood flow with a charm and make it out fine. I think I terrified Lara though," Hailey replied.

"You did. Please don't try that again soon," Lara confirmed.

"I won't. The next task isn't until February, if I remember correctly."

"Miss Adler! Come here, I need to treat you," an elderly looking woman said, bustling over.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I'm fine. I can heal myself perfectly fine," Hailey replied.

"Even so, I must insist."

"No. I don't need to be healed, and I don't want to be checked over. I am going to get my scores and then I am going to spend the rest of my day with my family," Hailey said flatly. Before the matron could respond, Artemis led the group away to see the judges scores for Hailey's performance.

After a moment, the judges lifted their wands and shot a ribbon out, each one forming a number between 1 and 10. The Beauxbatons headmistress, Madam Maxine, gave a score of 8, taking points of for her injury. Igor Karkaroff, the Durmstrang headmaster, gave a biased four while McGonagall, who was filling in for Dumbledore, gave an 8. Bagman's ribbon showed a 10 and Crouch offered a 9.

Happy with her scores, Hailey began walking back up to the castle, talking about random subjects with her family. Halfway to the castle, they were intercepted by Rita Skeeter.

"What?" Artemis asked bluntly.

"I was wondering if Hailey had any words for me," Skeeter replied, quick-quotes quill poised and ready.

"Yeah, get lost," Hailey responded.

Leaving the reporter speechless, the group of six made their way to castle, ignoring the other people trying to catch up with their long strides. As soon as they reached their quarters, Hailey dropped down onto the couch and promptly fell asleep. Kara sat next to Hailey's tired form and moved her girlfriend so she would be more comfortable, talking with Artemis and Diana as the twins copied Hailey and fell asleep.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Finally, chapter seven is complete. Hailey's now finished the first task. Only two more tasks and a ball left before she and Kara can go back home with their family. I was halfway through this chapter when I remembered that I included and AI of Lara, so I added her in.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-SheDevil911**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here. Sorry I didn't upload last week. School started this week and I was stressed with making sure I had everything and then getting back into a routine, so I didn't have time to write. I'll probably have more homework this year, as I'm going into year 9, so I'll try keep up with updates but I might miss a few weeks. Just a heads up.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Kara sat next to Hailey's tired form and moved her girlfriend so she would be more comfortable, talking with Artemis and Diana as the twins copied Hailey and fell asleep._

November 25th

The morning following the first task, Hailey woke slowly. She took a few minutes to lie there, familiarising herself with where she was, remembering that she had fallen asleep as soon as she had returned back to the guest quarters before passing out asleep on the sofa. It took several moments before she realised that Kara had probably taken her to their bed and let her sleep.

Hailey propped herself up on the pillows carefully, mindful of Kara, who was half lying on her and still asleep. Looking around the room, she spotted her newly acquired golden egg sitting on the dresser across the room. Remembering the wound she had received the day before, Hailey glanced at her shoulder to see her shoulder healed, but a faint scar remained. While she knew she could remove the scar, she didn't like doing so, as they showed she had lived to see another day, so left the healed injury alone.

Hailey gazed down at Kara as she moved in her sleep, mumbling in discontent. Kara began shifting around more desperately as Hailey quickly wrapped her arms around Kara as she woke the Kryptonian gently. She moved her head as Kara jerked awake, narrowly avoiding being headbutted by her girlfriend.

"Hey, Kara," Hailey soothed, "It's okay. I've got you, I've got you and I'm not letting you go." Kara calmed down as Hailey continued to soothe her, wiping away the tears forming in her eyes. It was a few minutes before she was completely calm, if shivering slightly from the cold air in the room. She wrapped herself up in the covers, nestling into Hailey's side.

"Nightmare?" Hailey asked tenderly. She knew Kara still had a couple nightmares from Krypton exploding, but they were few and far between now, however, it didn't make them any better.

"Yeah," she replied softly. "I didn't escape this time."

"You _did_ escape Kara. You got off Krypton and made your way here where I found you, don't forget that."

The two lovers spent several more minutes in bed, sharing soft kisses and just relaxing before getting up. Soon, however, Iris and Isla came running into the room, jumping onto the bed. Artemis followed the twins into the room at a more sedate pace

"Good morning," Artemis said, leaning against the door.

"Morning," Kara replied.

"What are we doing today?" Isla asked excitedly.

"Well," Artemis drawled, "I have yet to go to the nearby village, and you want to get some chocolate."

"It seems we're going to Hogsmeade today then," Hailey said. The twins cheered at the possibility of chocolate before running out of the room to get dressed.

"I'll make sure they don't run off," Artemis said, going after the four year olds. Hailey and Kara got out of bed, making their way to get ready for the day. Before they got far, Hailey gently took Kara's face in her hands and locked eyes with her.

"Kara, don't ever forget that I love you, and that I will never let you go."

"I know. I love you too. Always have, always will."

**o-o-o-o-o**

The walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast was a quiet one, the only noise between the group being the twins chattering excitedly to each other. Hailey was silently seething at the fearful and awed looks she got from the students they passed. It was only Kara and Artemis' arms linked with hers that prevented her from lashing out at the staring at the students. The group of four sat at the Slytherin table near Daphne and Tracey before promptly beginning to ignore the rest of the students from the foreign schools.

After a tense breakfast where Kara was trying to prevent Hailey from yelling at some staring students nearby, Artemis led the rest of the group out of the hall. The twins then took over, running through the doors into the grounds and playing tag on the way towards the village.

"So, where do you want to go first Artemis?" Hailey asked.

"Iris and Isla want chocolate, and I haven't had any since you brought some with you last time you came to visit, so how about we do that first?"

"Good idea," Kara agreed, "It'll be easier to walk around with the twins as well once they have what they want."

After buying sweets from Honeydukes, Kara led Artemis and the others to Zonko's before the group of five made their way to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. The pub wasn't bursting like it was on Hogsmeade weekends, but it was still full. Making their way to a table, they sat down as Hailey decided to order their drinks.

Reaching the bar, she ordered a butterbeer for her, Kara and Artemis and a glass of soda each for the twins. After paying for the drinks, Hailey made her way back over to her family. When their chosen table came into view, she was annoyed to see Skeeter and her photographer standing near the table. Striding over, she placed the drinks on the table before sitting opposite Kara and Artemis next to the twins. She distributed the drinks before looking at Skeeter.

"Can we do anything for you?" she asked with a forced politeness. If the reporter noticed, she didn't comment on it.

"I was wondering if I could have an interview. The readers want to know how the fourth champion succeeded in her first task. How did you do what you did? Who's Lara? Why didn't you use any magic? We want to know," she asked eagerly. After sharing a look with Kara and Artemis, Hailey decided to answer the reporter.

"In order of the questions. First, I did acrobatics and a minor healing charm when I was scratched on my shoulder. Second, Lara is my girlfriend's mother and finally, I did use magic, but most of the task, I did what I do best at, which is my physical strength," Hailey answered. "Leave now. I answered your questions, so you no longer need to be here."

Skeeter looked disappointed she had to leave, but reluctantly left nonetheless. Hailey turned back to her family to see Kara looking questioningly at her.

"What?"

"Hailey, why did you answer her questions? You know she'll exaggerate and twist your words," Kara asked.

"Because she would have never left us alone. That and the fact that I don't care what anyone thinks about me, since they don't know me. My family's opinion about me matters, as I know them, and they know me. Again, I don't care about what they think of me, as they don't know me," she answered.

The rest of the afternoon was spent wandering around Hogsmeade before they made their way back up to the castle for dinner.

**o-o-o-o-o**

December 7th

The week following the first task was mostly the same as the day after the first task. It had been a relatively tame week, not including the gawking from the students of all schools, which the group ignored. They were just about to be dismissed from their last lesson of the day, Transfiguration, when McGonagall held the class back.

"I have an announcement. As is customary for the Triwizard Tournament, there is to be a Yule Ball on Christmas Day, commencing at 8pm and concluding at midnight. The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to… er… let our hair down," she said, blushing faintly at the last statement. A few girls giggled at the professor. Kara and Hailey were confused for a second before the realisation that McGonagall never let her hair down hit them. After giving more details that everyone needed to know, the class was dismissed.

"Miss Adler, I need you to stay behind," McGonagall called before Hailey could leave the room. Rolling her eyes, Hailey encouraged Kara to go and head down to dinner before turning to the professor.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

"Are you aware that you are required to dance?"

"No, I wasn't aware of that. Why, may I ask, am I required to dance?"

"Champions are required to dance the opening dance with a partner. As you are a champion, you are required to open the ball," McGonagall explained.

"Will I lose my magic if I do not go to the Yule Ball?"

"Not that I am aware of. Why?"

"Just curious. I might be there. It depends on whether or not my partner will go. I have to be on my way now professor. Bye," Hailey said, leaving the classroom.

Ten minutes later, Hailey dropped into a seat opposite Artemis and next to Kara. Loading her plate with some food, she started eating. A couple bites later, Hailey looked up at her family.

"I have to dance at the Yule Ball." Kara frowned.

"We know that, the whole school knows. What's wrong with that?"

"Champions are required to dance first. I probably won't lose my magic, at least, that's what McGonagall said anyway, but the champions are expected to open the ball by dancing first."

"Oh," Kara said.

"Yeah. However, McGonagall never said I have to have a specific person as my date. So, Kara, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Of course I will."

"Can we go?" Iris piped up excitedly, Isla perking up at the question.

"I'm afraid not, love. How about after Christmas, we have our own dance and we can invite anyone you want to be there? How does that sound?" Iris and Isla brightened up, having become subdued after being told they couldn't go to the ball.

"What shall we do with the twins?" Kara asked quietly, the twins having begun to chat animatedly to each other.

"I'll watch them," Artemis volunteered. "I don't feel like going to a dance, so I can keep them entertained and put them to bed when it's needed."

"Thank you, Artemis. We owe you one," Hailey said.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind caring for the twin terrors for a night," she replied.

"Nonetheless, thank you."

**o-o-o-o-o**

**That concludes chapter 8. So it seems that after the first task everyone is either scared or awed of Hailey. Now the Yule Ball is approaching and Hailey and Kara are going together. **

**Tell me what you think!**

**-SheDevil911**


End file.
